You stayed
by Mariku-san
Summary: Yugi loses the only person that he has ever loved and takes up a bad habit. Yami sees the pain his Hikari is going through. Trying to find a way, the Pharaoh does his best to heal Yugi's broken heart. multi POV poem collection series chapt 14 up
1. My Yami

This I wrote in five minutes and I don't really know if it's good or not. Pleas R&R...flames allowed but not wanted. I don't really know what it means..it just reminded me of my girlfriend.

* * *

I laughed at you 

You laughed at me

You said you loved me

I believe your words

I told you my secrets

Let you into my world

You took my hand

And walked beside me

You said you understood

That you would stay

The flames

The lies

The rumours told about me

You stayed through it all

Even though you weren't real

My yami

I knew you could love

I knew you cared

Just a voice inside of my head

That's what they said

But I knew

You stayed

Your blonde and purple hair

The spikes that told nothing

You were there

And you stayed

I am alone now

He took you away

He said you had to leave

What does the old fool know

He hasn't met you

He doesn't know

You love me

I love you

I need you

You need me

I am you

You are me

My yami

I am hikari no yami

And I miss you

I stood outside

In the snow

Bare with nothing

My heart was taken when you left

You said you would stay

You lied to me

I loved you

You loved to lie

I walked over the edge

My feet passing solid rock

I fell

Maybe I'll meet you there

In the shadow realm

I miss you

I awoke to find you

You stayed

My yami

You stayed


	2. My Hikari

This is the sequel to "you stayed". This time..it's Yami talking to Yugi...I had the idea that the teo could talk through poems until Yugi can find love. Chapter 2 I guess...

* * *

I waited for you

my hikari

I missed you so

I wanted to hold you

to keep you safe

but I failed

I watched you fall

I should have caught you

I could have

would have

but didn't

I failed you

my hikari

I love you

I called out to you

from the darkness

but you didn't hear me

even when I took the knife

you cut yourself with

you still didn't know

I was there still

my hikari

the first thing you say was me

my hikari

your purple eyes

the shined like gems

in the snow

you were bare

no clothes on your back

nothing to keep you warm

my hikari

don't do this

have faith that I will stay

I stayed through it all

you fixed me when I was broken

you cleaned me up when I was dirty

you

my hikari

I will stay

I will stay to love

I will stay to love you always

I will stay I will stay


	3. I won't fail

Yugi again talking to his Yami...I think I might be depressed when I'm writing this...Okay...

Thanks Ytak and yugikid3 for the review...I just am going through a rough patch with my girlfriend...I guess I have her to thank for the goodness....

Yugi and Yami are going through a rough patch themselves so..it works out okay...enjoy...R&R...

* * *

Yami

you stayed by my side

you never left me at all

but you face

it's all in pain

who hurt you?

who caused you pain?

It was I you say

but how could that be?

That's the last thing I want to do

to hurt you

to break your heart

I broke it

I killed you

how can this be?

No

no

you're lying again

stop it

stop it

don't lie to me

STOP IT!!!

Silence...it's so...

Silent

so dull

so empty

you...I can't feel you

where did you go?

Why did you leave?

Come back

who do you think you are?

My yami?

My lover

my friend?

Then why did you go?

I drove you away?

No

stop it

stop lying

STOP IT

IF YOU REALLY LOVED ME

YOU WOULDN'T HAVE LEFT...

You wouldn't have left...

I awoke in a hospital bed

a cast on my arm and leg

grandpa sat at my seat

and joey and tea...

Tristen and duke

even kaiba showed up...

Why

why

why do they care

I only want you

my yami

where did you go?

A tear goes down my face

an empty tear of pain

painful love

love without you...

I saw you for a moment

you held me in your arms

and then you left

you ran away

because...

Because of...

Because of me...

I live for you...because...

No....I won't

next time I won't fail

I need to see you

and I will

I won't fail...

I'll do better next time


	4. Please let me help

Okay this is the next installment of "You stayed"...I'm thinking about changing the rating on this...due to the dream I had with my girlfriend killing herself...it wasn't pretty...anyway...I guess this one's Yami's POV and yes...he cares...Yugi is just to dumb to feel his love...enjoy...

Ytak-The-Dragon-Lord - Hey thanks...things aore being smoothed over as we speak...but I don't think it's going to last....I hope it was a good chapter but I find it's turning really dark...maybe I should just change the rating...to be safe...I don't want the story taken off!

Sami/Animechik? - I guess I was....thanks for the compliment...I don't like many people read my poems but since I highly doubt I will ever met you in person, I don't have to worry about you knowing me personally and then having a changed view about me....

Thanks again for the reviews...I'm trying to get a chapter a day...sorry about yesterday though...I'll make it up by posting two chapters/poems today...

* * *

I sat by your side

watching them dig the needles in your skin

I watched on in pain

and in sadness

how could you do this

how could you try

I can hear you thoughts still

I hear what you say

you didn't fail

I failed you

please stop this...

I beg of you

don't hurt your self because of me

please

please don't

please don't cry

I love you dearly

with all my heart

please don't give up

we'll never be apart

you ran to me when you were hurt

do it again

I might not be there

to hold you in my arms

but I am there

I am here

feel my breath on your neck

feel your kisses on my lips

I need you Yugi

you have to learn

learn it's not all roses

please learn

I beg of you

please

The next morning you got dressed

ready to leave that place

ready to go back yo school

how I wish I was there

but I am

you won't open your heart

it's there

there just look

take a look and see

my little Yugi

You walk alone

acting just like him

acting like Kaiba

separating himself from the world

you turned into him

he does enjoy being alone

it kills you inside

tearing away at your heart

my hikari

please stop this

stop it now

don't you love me?

Don't you think that I might hate this?

That I might think badly of you?

Of course you have

and you know I would still love you any other way

damn it!

Yugi!

Stop cutting your wrists

STOP IT!

YOU'RE HURTING ME!

With every cut with that rusty blade

with every slice your wrists endure

with every drop of blood that pours from you flesh

it's killing me inside

how am I to get you to stop?

I go to him

the one who hurts

he knows the pain

he lives from it

he is the pain

I walk pass the hanged bodies swinging from the rotten trees

"Who dares enter my lair?"

He asked.

I gulped and spoke.

"I, Yami, the Pharaoh of Egypt."

A pair of dark purple eyes glare at me from the darkness

"And why does the Pharaoh want my help."

He walked out from the black.

His sharp pointy hair stood up

the Eye of Ra glowing on his forehead

"I need to save someone..."

"And you can't get out of this place...and to think...it was you who put ME here..."

I gulped....

This was for you

only for you

I need to help you

let me help you

please my hikari

please let me help

"This way...Pharaoh..,"

We walked pass the hanging people

pass the darkness

and into a room

I can only ask the Gods if they would allow me this

please

let me help you

help me find you love


	5. Reflection

1This is number 5 think....I'm not sure how far I got...being sick isn't fun...for the hell of it I might even write three today because it's my mom's birthday tomorrow and I want to take her to a dinner and a movie...I guess it's the least I can do for her...I mean..she gave birth to me...

Ytak - Sorry it was creepy and scary...of course you can never see the little happy blonde a cutter, but when someone gets hurt...you sometimes just want to die...even the pure and innocent can get dark and lost...

I watch the blood go down

it flows like a river

a red sea

but you can't see it can you?

No of course you can't

why would you?

You never were here

were you

I went to the doctor today

I got the cast of my leg

my arm is in a brace

but I'm healing

good thing I now have a cat

I can blame the marks on the beast

so lost today

the snow stopped

it's no longer snowing

someone called my name out

it must have been one of them

it sounded just like you

but it wasn't

they say you weren't real

you don't exist

that you were just in my head

why do I feel so lost?

So alone without you?

Why do I need someone that isn't there?

You don't exist.

At school

the kids gave me a new name

I am Kaiba clone

yes

clone

I am just as bad as he

if not worse

isn't that fun?

Aren't you proud?

You should be

it's all your fault anyway

stupid basturd

I hate you

and I do this for you

it's late

and my family sleeps

in the night I do I do it often

my wrists bleed for hours

I turn the sink on

and plug the drain

filling the marble tub with hot water

vapor rising to meet my gaze

drops fall in the water

and down goes my hands

it stings at first

just as it always does

but not as bad as the first time

I miss you so much

tears so down my pale face

I lost weight

I don't even eat anymore

who would want me

even someone that didn't exist

didn't want me

I stare at myself in the mirror

I looked just like you

so much alike

more tears grow

to the point where I can't take it any longer

I throw my shoe at the glass

but you stay there

within the glass

is it you?

Is it really you?

Could it be you?

Did you really stay with me?

Please say it's so...

I miss you

Lover


	6. WHY CAN'T I?

1Number 6 of this lurvely poem based chapter story/fic...

I had fun today with my mom...my girlfriend and I took her to a seafood restaurant and then got her a cake from Publix...it was marble...I really wished that in a way my G/F didn't come...but she kinda had to due to certain reasons....

I'm proud to say that I have fans, I honestly didn't know they were real...but I guess I have some now, don't I? ...I have noticed....this is the longest chapter...it's three pages....the others are about two...going on three but they never do...they do now...tell me if you like the two pagers more than the three pagers...so I know what to aim for when writing...

Narmolania - I know it's sad, it's suppose to be...I actually want it to turn more dark but what the heck...I can just leave it as is...sad...not...I'll go in the dark and tormented side...what can I say? I love happy stories? Things in life aren't all roses...to be honest this is somewhat reflecting what's going on between myself and Rei Hikari...(my girlfriends alias)...I'm not so sure I want to make it a happy ending...keep reading and found out...

Ytak - Little Yugi does miss his Yami but as a spoiler..(which really isn't because it's covered in this chapter anyway), but if Moto doesn't change his ways...he might never get Yami back...his hatered for himself and the loss of his love is what is making him forget Yami...his anger is killing him and it's going to destroy him so unless he stops...the real question is will he?...plus I recall in chapter 3...Yugi wakes up in a hospital..he has a cast on his leg and arm...the leg cast is off?...

* * *

I look at you

through the broken glass

I heard the old man

waking for his sleep

you should run

I think

but of course you don't hear me

you never do anymore

you have locked yourself away

and thrown away the key

the knife blocked it all

and they took you away

inside you are crying

for this to go away

but even though you know

that it's not just a dream

you still go on

dying

wanting to scream

I see the tears

I feel them down my skin

I want to touch you

to reach out

to comfort you

but of course it fails

I smirk at you

a smile with love

pushing through the shattered tears

I reach the other side

barely whole

I dry your tears

I hear you gasp

then your pale hand covers mine

the blood still flows

I cry myself

I hate to see you this way

I don't want you to pain

"Yugi."

I see a smile dance on you

you blush and cry

rushing footsteps at the door

"Yugi."

"Yami."

"I love yo-"

Suddenly I am torn away

back into the darkness

torn from you

my only love

"Did you have fun,

you little whore?"

Mariku...

I dare ask for his help

he did it

he took you away

"Don't go blaming others

for what you have done.

I did nothing, Pharaoh."

He walked away

leaving me only with a broken mirror

I can still hear you crying

your skin close to mine

you are mine

my love

Yugi...

I love you

shards of the mirror linger

cluttered at my feet

I hold them tight

cutting my hands

what does it feel like?

The cutting of skin?

I take a shard

and pass it on my flesh

nothing

I try again

nothing

again

again

again

NOTHING!

Why do the Gods torment me so?!

WHY CAN'T I FEEL HIM ANYMORE?!


	7. Understanding

Number 7...it's number 7! I can't believe it...I am writing number 7! Wow...I'm doing a lot better than I thought I would be...so...yuppers....I ROCK! The chapter this time is going to be a wee bit different....okay a lot different..I'm writing in a different POV this time isn't this grand...I thought that it would be a different taste, and I wanted to but a twist on a few things...yeah...here goes...And sorry for not updating in a while...I've been busy with a lot of things

PLUG INS - Okay I am asking you reader/fan? (Is this possible?)...would you mind reading some of my other stuff...sorry if it's asking too much...but yeah...I suck at writing, but I still want you to check it out...please...and thank you!

Ytak - I hope you do...my writing is the style of feelings....yeah...I'm lying out of my ask...yuppers...I hope you don't mind the new style of writing though...Oh, believe me, Mariku has a lot to do with the story...but don't worry, I won't let him kill Yugi...not yet...( Is it a spoiler, or not?) And thanks...I did...

Sami - a few things...thank you for the corrections, but I did some of those things on purpose...but that's okay...I'll change it anyway....And I have seen the movie...I loved it, but Rei thought it was horrible and she was scared really bad!..It was funny...I was born in New York but around 6 or 7 I moved to Florida...so that means I live in the United States...but I really don't want to be...FLORIDA SUCKS!....I wasn't sure if the ending line of the last chapter was good enough so thanks...Angst is my niche...yes..niche...currently...my girlfriend is distracting me..so if I make any mistakes on this on...it is her fault...oh and I tend to right the way the Brits do so...yeah...um...on with the story...

Enjoy...R&R...flames welcomed!

* * *

I've heard the rumours

The little things that they say

I don't know if I should listen

or just walk away

you seem so lonely

little yugi

you seem so sad

I understand the pain

it hurts to bad

I stare at you in math

my eyes at the back of your head

you turn and face my gaze

and scoff instead

I smile with hope

to bring you cheer

but I get a gloat

And a sneer

I laugh and smile

once again

I only want to be your friend

the bell rings loud

time for lunch

I rush to meet you

in the crowd

you sneak away

into the dark hall

into the hallway

with nothing more

your eyes are black

and puffy with red

do you sleep

in a bed?

I walked behind you

from a distance

I really don't want to miss this

you walk in the bathroom

in the senior wing

you no one will find you

as you do your thing

the door it squeaks as you go in

I wonder if this is a sin

I follow silently

passed the door

I hear them call you

a dirty whore

you close the stall door

and put down the cover

it's so cold in here

I begin to shutter

on the walls

all over the place

your name is written

is great distaste

calling you names

making more lies

telling you off

making you cry

the sobs from the stall

are too much to bear

I run out crying

myself in despair

I hated hearing that

the tears fall down

I couldn't stand it

I would have killed myself by now

I run to my locker

and try to open

but inside I'm dying

for you to be hoping

I've dreamt of you

Yugi Moto

I have dreams about you

wanting you

calling for you

holding you

I want to help you

Yugi

it finally opens

to reveal a picture

of a happy little boy

with blonde spikes

and a happy smile

that golden puzzle around his neck

made him different

that made him special

to me

to yourself

to anyone you have touched

the bell rings to let us go

I see you walk from that bathroom

I dry my tears

and smile at you as you walk on by

you don't take notice of me

I want to cry

for three months now

you have not smiled

for three months now

it is you I admire

Yugi

Yugi

my sweet little Yugi

I want you to smile

to laugh again

I understand the pain

you are going through

I've been there once

and suffer it still

I once longed cut myself

and watch to flow

I need to help you

I'll start for you

I'll pick up the habit

just for you

till the day

you smile again

I'll begin to bleed

till I hear you say

thank you

you who believed in me

thank you


	8. Whole again

1Chapter 8...To be honest...I'm going through hell right now and thank Ra that Rei has been understanding during this. I can only hope that I can get over this and not make a decision that I'll end up regretting...very much like our new character...well mine anyway. I haven't given him a name but he's in this one again. If any of you can come up with a name that sounds good, let me know. I'll post his stats/bio after the chapter is over so...yeah...

Yugi is talking this time around and he's happy. It's longer this time, and I'm sorry if it's too long. I was really moody when I wrote this and I was up to the point of not returning back to earth. I don't know what it is, just that I've become quite the Emo of late. Anyway, I thought this might be a change of pace, since it might be the story that's dragging me down..who knows. Have fun reading and come on back you here?

R&R and flames are allowed but not really wanted. Thanks again! If you want, e-mail me at yamikradwmconnect or IM me at Yamikrad....despite the title name...it is not the last chapter...just trust me when I say..you'll know if it's the end...

Ytak - sorry you were in a bad mood...I hope you're not anymore, but we all go through rough things ever once in a while. I know that I am...I hope that I can keep up with the chapters....

* * *

Who does he think he is?

Smiling at me

like I'm his friend

talking to me with a gentle smile

you wouldn't stand for that

would you?

Would you let him talk to me

like I was his,

like I was his prize

as if he had won me over?

The puzzle around my neck

it's empty inside

you no longer live there

gone away for it seems so long

it's been a month or two

maybe more

I lost track

the snow doesn't come anymore

the cold rains are nothing

like my heart they say

I rush back to class

take my seat

joey behind me

tea beside

tristan in front

and now that kid

that boy

that

that weird kid

he stares at me with eyes

with eyes of lust

I don't like boys

but he

you

you were different

you don't like this do you?

Did you really love me that way?

The way that I loved you

the way that I love you?

We don't talk

we don't speak

we don't even look at each other

maybe once in a while do we speak

"pass the paper"

"what page was it?"

"What time is it?"

The little simple things

too simple to think

too simple to know

too hurtful to speak

too tired to want

the class bell rings

did it pass that fast

I stand and he looks at me

his eyes are strong

peaceful

yearning

wanting

so different from yours

from mine

from ours

"what do you want?"

"Just to be there for you

I understand the feeling.

The whole school knows that you cut yourself"

suddenly the old gang turned to him

giving him the evil eye

it has been long since they did that for me

it's been months

I thought I would

never felt this way again

I was whole for that brief moment

I was whole without you

I was okay alone

"leave Yuge alone.

He didn't do anything to youse."

Joey

how sweet of you

I thought you hated me

"He's right.

You might sit next to him,

but that doesn't mean you know him."

Tea

always the loyal type

I loved that about you

"Come on

Yugi

let's go."

Tristan pulled me towards him

holding me in his long brown coat

Tea touched my back

and smiled at me

and Joey wasn't afraid of the boy

jumping down his throat

I thought I saw a sweat drop

from his brow

we walked in the hallways,

heading to our lockers

the bell had rung to leave

school was dismissed

us raring to go

I looked up at Tristan

and it began to snow

the white

pale frost

fell down from the sky

pouring on down tears from the heavens

it felt like tears when it hit my skin

my poor bruised flesh

beaten and torn

"let's go to my house for cocoa, kay?"

Tea smiled at me

a wink and a hug

I felt warmth go back to my heart

I was whole again

but I still missed you

your kind voice

your gentle phases

your embrace in my dreams

my hopes and screams

we slept in the dreams

you were the top

and I was the lost

I missed you

I still do

I miss you still

but I am whole again

we laughed and laughed

my cheeks hurt from the laughter

my heart racing to the end

my stomach in pain

the fun

the laughs

the good times again

nothing else mattered

it was just us

us friends

us again

I was again whole

whole again

together whole again

* * *

okay this is the bio to the new character...maybe with how he looks you might be able to get a name from it

Name:???

Age: 16

Gender: Male

Race: Japanese/Chinese

Eyes: blue and green...sea foamish colour

Hair: shoulder length blue hair with yellow/blonde streaks through it

Height: 5'3

Weight: 123 lbs.

He doesn't have any pierces or anything of the sort and he is the type that you wouldn't except to cut his wrist. He was addicted to the feeling of the blood. He did it for the reason's opposite of Yugi, who wants to kill himself. This guy is shorter than the most but still taller than the little Yuge....and that's all I could come up with at the moment. Feel free to be giving him a name and don't worry. If I don't pick it...that's okay. I'll pick the first one, but I have to like it...but knowing me, I will. Thanks again...


	9. A new way

Okay...this is number...drum roll.. 9! I can't believe how far I got on this thing. I thought no one would read it, and that no one would care if I wrote anymore, and that I was to be kicked off for bad writing! So many have proved me wrong! Thanks to you, I can write my fics and know that people actually read it. Thank you. I'm not going to bore you much about things, just going to warn you, this chapter is very angst in nature and that it marks someone's death...and it's not Yugi's...Yami speaking this time...I hope you guys like it...and thanks again for reading! RR...flames allowed but not really wanted.

And thanks to all that have added me onto their favorite author, story, or author watch list. You don't know how much that means to me. OH! One last note, this story moves into 3rd person towards the end. I just wanted to see if I could make a smooth transition but if it doesn't work, just let me know, kay? Thanks! And Yugi talks after the whole 3rd person thing, but hopefully you could tell by the way he talks: crosses fingers:

Wanna talk mano y mano? Im me at Yamikrad for AOLIM and at Yahoo: ksamakura and I'm currently working on getting one for msn too!

Sailor-M00n - I'm glad you could catch up. If I wasn't so busy, I'd be on chapter 13 by now...thank you for lying to me..wink wink..I don't think they're any good, but I write to write, regardless of the quality of the story.

Shobu - thanks man! I'll keep a lookout for your stuff...don't worry!

Sami - I will use him, thanks! I wasn't sure anyone would give a name out, but someone did, and that someone was you! Thanks again for that. The name Ganji is really good too...I might use that one as well. I know the feeling when it comes to weird names. I once made a character and called him Teeves...after the Television...I like the name and that's the way the cookie crumbles...and that's the way I like it...uh-huh, uh-uh.

Psychotic Yami - Hey! A new one! Thanks for reading. I hope you come back soon! You won't be disappointed, promise! And yes, master, I shall write. Thanks again.

Ytak - Don't worry...I have plans for Cody too...I have many plans...and many plots...and many evil...things...insert evil laughter here And thanks again. I don't consider myself as a beautiful writer, but hey, if that's how you feel I write, then go right ahead buddy! ...

Here goes...wish me luck...

Whispers falling on my face

the end is near

I don't have you

by my side

torn away like a nail

bleeding away

but nothing is there

no scars

no marks

no sign of being left behind

my yugi

you are free

gone away from the pain

as I travel alone

without you

without your love

your kisses on my lips

my arms around your waist

your skin against my own

nothing it there just emptiness

"Poor, poor, Pharaoh, so alone

missing the slut of yours."

Mariku

I glare at you

the pain you have caused

the pain you made

tearing us apart

take claim to your madness

he laughs at me

I see no need for laughter!

Take it back

and give me freedom!

"Freedom? I do not have freedom

and I know the Shadow Realm like the back

of my scepter."

he growled at me and before the chains bound at my feet could allow me to move

the demon lunged at me

forcing his way inside of my soul

a large pain goes in me

the sensation is burning

and then darkness

Mariku laughed at his newest plan. It was fool proof. Fool the Pharaoh and then posses his body. It was far more solid than his own, because the damned fool was still connected to the real world. But he didn't have much time. If he was to get Ganji back for what he did, then there was no time to waste.

Mariku picked up his dropped scepter and walked over to the mirror. He saw an image of Ganji in class, trading poems with another student. English was dumb. The yami had no need for it. He smiled devilishly, and spoke. "Don't worry my sweet. I shall taste your blood again soon enough. Till then I have to wait, as do you."

Quickly he realized that the boy Ganji was speaking to was none other than the Pharaoh's pet, Yugi. "Intersting indeed."

Mariku looked more deeply into the mirror and saw that Yami's spirit was fighting him, leaving him with half him and half Yami appearance. He still had his long spiky blonde hair, but his skin was as white as the Pharaoh's, making him look like fresh snow. Two shades of purple for eyes, his left more of a maroon colour and the right, a light lavender. And best of all, the eyes of Ra was gone. He put the millium rod in his back pants pocket and merged into the mirror. "Soon my little one, soon."

The female teacher stood in the front of the class, her eyes staring blankly into space. Her throat cleared, making a hacking sound that belonged to a cat trying to throw up. Her thick black rimmed glasses fell off of her face, pushing it back up with her middle finger. Leaning back onto her desk she spoke.

"Yugi, will you please say the poem your trade partner wrote. Do NOT say their name. You may proceed."

He smiled and then spoke, his voice soft and gentle, not trying to sound like a moron.

"dreaming is only a facade

nothing here to hold me back

singing into a jar

blood it flows into space

falling gently into place

phone rings echoing

hallways filled with laughter

endless chatter

hurting with nothing

cutting with words

pain escapes my lips

killing with these words

telling of no life

in empty words

darkness overwhelms you

fear me for I am death

an angel of darkness

yami no yami

loveless

unloved

unlovable

pain

empty songs"

I am alone in this world

but my friends have crawled into my own

helping me along the way

this new transfer student

Ganji

he is nice

and he doesn't know

but that boy

that HAI

he

he seems to be angry at me

sad at me

alone without me

I don't know what to do anymore

but this boy, Ganji

he seems so sad

he write in pain

but it is pure beauty

I don't understand how that works

but that doesn't matter

it's almost lunch

time to go into the bathroom

and be alone again

joey is out sick and tea is in america visiting family

and tristian doesn't have this classs

I am alone

"Um, Yugi, do you think you could show me the way

to the lunch room? I don't want to get lost."

Not fair at all

no time

no space

no peace at all

"Sure this way"

I guide him there

but thing don't go so well

we get cornered and then the worst happens


	10. Fear and Darkness

Well I am sorry for the lack of updates. I have been battling the flu, my ex, many offerings to be my bed buddy, and I have been fighting back those that insult me. It's not like I'm afraid of them, because I can handle myself. I might have a laptop, but it's hard when you feel like you're dying, to get up type away, and then load them up on No...I am alive and doing much better. I have also been fighting a massive writer's block and other such things. But that's over now, and I'm here giving you the much needed update of "You Stayed", chapter 10! Same as before, R&R, flames okay, but don't be too harsh. I'm sorry it's not my best. Just as a warning, next chappie will be in third/ story format. No real poems next time. It will be based on a poem "Yugi" wrote though, and I'll have that posted at the end of the entry.

Like I said, it's not my best, but I was just trying to get something out there. It'll be better next time, promise!

THANKIES!

_**Review responses!**_

Ytak - Thanks for the compliments! You are really kind to say that to me! I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while, but that's all changed now. I have a lot to write and I have a lot to say. I have things to do, and trust me, your character will make his debute. Well, I'm trying to get into this once again. I kinda got lost, and I think I dropped out. But I'll bring this back! In fact. Cody is in this chapt! Yuppers...no lie! And I hope I bring your character name justice, I really do. After all, the name was your idea. Thanks again, Tak!

Dark Magician Girl Hikariu - Thanks! I was aiming for the angst, but lately I just seem to be out of it. A certain emptiness has taken over me and I think it's because I'm 1) sick 2) restless and 3) I had broken up with my g/f and then got back together...it's a big mess...any way, the fic is going to go to BIG! I have big, big, big, plans! and I'm also going to be working on the songfic challenge you gave me...well I asked you to give me. I was in the brink of a bad writing, but working on the challenge really got me going! Thanks for helping me! I'll get to working on the fic and have it done in no time. Just so you know, I think I should do what you do and have a time of update thing on my bio page. So at least people know what I'm working on at the moment, and what I'm not...I hope you don't mind. I just thought it was a smart idea. Thanks!

Sami Ryou's Hikari - SAMI! I'm so glad you registered! I have read a lot of your stuff, and I am honoured to have read your fics. Blue Eyed Dragon is my favourite. Why wouldn't I use the names you gave me? I said I was going to use the names, and I did. I wouldn't lie to you. I'll get started on that fic for you. I want to give you a gift, not only as a belated/ really early birthday gift, but as a welcome to Well I'll soon be writing it, just when I know what you want for it. I don't want to do something that you won't like. After all, I'm here to please my fans, and not only to just write. I don't want to get anyone upset, but then again, you can't please everyone, right? Thanks again for the reviews!

Sailor - M00n - Thanks! I have updated, and I'm proud to say I did. I don't think it's my best, but I'll get over it. I'm sorry I don't have much to say to you, like I do the others. If you want, contact me, so we'll have a tighter friendship. That is if you want to. AIM: Yamikrad YIM: yaminokrad e-mail Thanks!

* * *

My life was flashing before my eyes

I felt the fear that lived inside

it was growing faster than I could blink

even faster than I could think

nothing else could make me see

the hate that was just in me

I was holding onto my Item

my prize

I was thinking how I could survive

I was standing next to him

the new kid

the boy with the new face

the boy with the old embrace

I could tell from the poems he wrote

the stories he told

that simple sad smile

I think it might take a while

to be free from my pain

and now I must run away

Ganji looks at me

seeing something only he can see

a figure looms over them

I can't tell

is it him?

Something stirs in me

something unlike I have never felt

the three men that stood before us

they looked familiar

and then suddenly someone walked forward

that boy that grin

that hair that way

I know him

yes I do

that Kaiba boy

the man toy

rumours spread fast about him too

that he lost he own money to a freak show

I never saw that face again

since after the last duel we had

I wasn't sure if he remembered the lost

or everything that it had cost

the pain

the sadness

the strain

the madness

kaiba was lost

he didn't know

I knew his pain

but just as lost

I cut myself to escape the shame

all he wanted was the fame

the cash

the money

the senseless fun

he never had a chance

his heart was on the run

"well look here boys

two runts

a cutter

and a slut."

His words cut as deep as any blade I would use

he was once beaten and bruised

"I think I'll play with them

watch them run

and then I'll rape them

one

by

one"

what was this

kaiba a raper?

No this couldn't be

could my ears deceive?

I glanced at Ganji

his face was blank

didn't he hear what his fate?

I pleaded with him

talking to kaiba

asking him why

"simple really

you took my name

my fame

brought me to shame

some king of games

cuts himself

because he lost his voice

the voice in his head

stupid yugi"

then leave Ganji out of this

what did he do

"more than you know

more than he shows

he took my card

the one in charge"

what?

A thief?

No

"he comes.

We have to get out of here."

With a jerk of a wrist

I was pulled out of the huddle and dragged away

far away

out of the stalls

and out of the place

what was that?

What just happened?

I yank his grip

I was tired of the trip

what was he talking about

why would he scream and shout

"I took his card

his blue eyes

in a duel

he lost."

Sore loser to add to the list

but something else was amiss

"We're not safe

we must go

before the time

before he shows."

Again of this figure.

The darkness grows around me,

my heart in pain

I longed for you

my yami

my love

where are you?

where could you be?

my love was taken

far from me.

We walked out the doors

and into sight

something tugs at my heart

tugs at me

telling me

that a dark soul is once again free

but what could this for be?

I wish you were with me

you would know

you would be able to see

I wasn't sure if I should trust

but something told me that I must

0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0

Seto was slapped hard across the face, knocking him to the ground. He covered his lips to stop the bleeding as the lackies around him vanished. Cody stood there, watching the cowering figure of the CEO. A dark laughter came from him and he spoke. "I thought I told you to hurt them, not let them go."

Seto whimpered as his body was surrounded by darkness. "I'M SORRY! PLEASE DON'T SEND ME BACK THERE!"

"Mariku wants to speak with you...I can't disobey orders."


	11. Walking

This is a poem that Yugi ( in my mind and world) wrote to his Yami. It's been now 4 months since Yami was taken away and sent to the Shadow Realm. How he got there, well, you'll find out. I'll do a recap of what's happened so far so it makes sense. Mind you this is how the plot in the collection is. So if it doesn't match the poems...oops...sorry about that... It's also placed in the centre for once.. heh...I have my reasons as to why... and if i don't have you name under here for reviews...i'm sorry! i just didn't get it in time

* * *

Yugi woke up one day without his Yami, only to find out that his friends and Grandfather did a ritual that would take all the Yami's out from the Hikari's and send the Yami's into the Shadow Realm. Yes Bakura and Yami were both taken away from their Hikari's. Ryou was happy of course, but Yugi was rather upset. Without meaning too, the young tri-coloured haired teen fell in love with his Yami and thus was given a broken heart when he learned of the news.

Taking up suicide as an answer to join the Shadow Realm, the young Hikari jumped off a building to kill himself. He was successful, but with the last bit of energy he had left to stay in the real world, Yami brought the tiny teen back to life.

Waking up in a hospital bed with a broken leg and arm, Yugi promised that he would find a way to bring Yami back, even if that meant he had to die for it to become true. One night, Yugi saw Yami in his bathroom mirror and got a small glimpse of his love. But Solomon, having heard Yugi throw something at the mirror thus breaking it, somehow caused the Pharaoh to go back into the Shadow Realm. Yami was able to carry some of the shards of glass back with him and tried to cut himself, to see what Yugi thought was so great about it. Failing a thought came to his mind.

Yami, upset and slightly broken, searches for someone to help him go back to the real world. Finding a soul that he didn't expect to meet, the Pharaoh asked for help from Marik. Marik tricking Yami, jumped into the Pharaoh's body, taking him over and being able to use it to travel into the real world once more.

Yugi met a new boy at school and soon finds himself in a mess that he could never have expected.

* * *

I thought I should leave it at that seeing as how I don't really know myself where this is going. I hope you guys like it!

Sailor-M00n

Well...okay...thanks... I'm am really sorry about the lack of updates...I swear...sometimes I'm such a loser...laughs but other than that...thanks again for being a loser I mean uh, loyal reader. It's good to be insane so don't worry about it.

Sakina the Fallen Angel

Well I am sorry for not reading your stuff sooner. I've been so lost about a lot of things, but I promise I will take the time to read your stuff. I've checked into your bio page and you and I have a lot in common. PHANTOM RULES! W00t!

Dark Magician Girl Hikaru

Yeah..I'm a dork. I realized who it really was. Heh, sorry about that. Well I know how you feel trust me. I'm working on more. Hoping I'll have at least chap 12 up by September. I'm such a loser...really...bangs head on computer desk Thanks again Michiru

Sami Ryou's Hikari

WHAT! YAMI LEAVES! Well...honestly I've lost track of the show...so...I'm like...what! I didn't know that...well...um...yeah...so...sweatdrops I'll...like...get back to you on that...sorry I haven't been leaving reviews on your poems! I've been reading them, but I didn't have time to leave one. I'm so sorry! bows you're waaaaaaaay belated fic is on it's way...I just..have..to..um..finish it..yeah...so...shifty eyes...oh well..look at the time stares at the watch that isn't on his wrist got to go! runs away

Ytak-The-Dragon-Lord

Hey thanks a lot for understanding. I've been lost and I've been trying to find myself. It's not easy. I'm going to be putting a lot of what I've learned in this fic/poem so be ready to see Yugi go through a lot.

* * *

I'm lost within the pain

and I can't explain my heart

it's in a world within shadows

and a world within hurt

I can't grip the truth

I can't see the light

I'm losing all

reality and I'm diving

in the plight

I can't

believe

the sadness

you were taken away

I'm just in my little room

praying for you to come back again

I need you

my friend

my very reason to breath

my reason for living

my reason to see

I can't stop the bleeding

not without you

I've taken up a bad habit

and it's too hard to break

I need to feel you

hear you

see you

taste you

Your lips on mine

your breath on my neck

My love

my need

my friend

my fix

my high

you are me

and I am you

I need you

miss you

love you

you

o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-o-0-o-0-o-0-o

"Yugi, you coming or what?" I lifted my head from my book, my pen still in my hand. My friends were all standing, waiting for me. I didn't understand what was going on, but I nodded and closed my book, pen saving my spot. I dragged my feet as I walked closer. Our friendship has died and risen in just a matter of a few months. I didn't understand things the same way anymore. I had lost my will to live life alone. I had someone, I had a love, but as the chilling wind, it came and was a nice touch but it died and went away with the summer.

The days have become hotter as the sun's rays have been beating down on us. The past few days have been different. Seto Kaiba hasn't been in school for about a week now. The last time I saw him, I was in a bathroom with a stranger, and the CEO was talking about...raping me and my new found friend, Ganji. I didn't understand anything any more.

"Where are we going?" I ask finally, my feet tired fromwalking. My eyes take in all that's around me. I was being lead to the gym, but for what reason?

"Someone wants to talk to you, said it was really important. Don't worry, we'll be there too." Once againTea'ssoft voice calmed me like it use to do.

A trip, just like the old days. Hope I missed them. How I miss you...Yami

* * *

Just as a side note...or...whatever...does anyone else notice the shape forming in the last 17 lines...I don't know if it's just me...tell me what you see from the whole poem...well thanks for being patience. And just click on that button that says submit review...THANKIES! 


	12. His chains

Straw: Okay well, I know it's been a while since I've updated anything at all. 'You Stayed' has just about been the only thing I've kept up with. I'm on chapter 12 now! I can't believe it. So any hooters, things have been going well. I'm back at school now, so since I go to Soap Opera High, I should be able to draw enough attention to the drama there and write some more! And what! Whoosh! Okay..I know I'm weird. And now...to the reviews! I didn't get as much as I'd like, but that's okay. Shared the love people! Share the links! I'm just kidding...

**Marik: No he's not. Don't listen to him anyway. He's an idiot.**

Straw: Shut up Marik! You're the idiot!

**Marik: I'm not going to deny that you're the idiot. Just get to the reviews...idiot.**

Straw: mumbles and goes to the reviews. ...jerk...

**Marik: Gaki...

* * *

**

RikaAida

Thanks for the comments! Most don't realize what a few good words do to someone's ego. And to be honest, the last 17 lines, that was on accident. I wrote it the way I normally do and thought just for fun to centre it. Next thing I see is the knife formed at the end. Creepy isn't it? Thanks again for the comments and here's chapter 12.

Takkeh  
Yes it does thicken, kinda like cold soup or molasses. oh well. Um...w00t and...Dew...your face... The Straw has spoken!

* * *

Sitting in the darkness I look around

I see nothingness at my every side

my cold blue eyes search for freedom

but none is there

I hear chains as I wait

the wind howling in terror

I know of my fate

I am to wait here til my master comes

in idle pain

to serve the one that maketh me

to serve him once again

I shiver in my wake

as the cold dew drips

and I am haunted by my solitude

my prison my pang

I can't be here

no

the pain is too intense

I need once more my freedom sir

I need it once more

I hear someone call my name

I shake in my coat

the chilling wind has taken over me

the wind has my hold

the footsteps come closer now

I know what is next

the pain that I must endure now

is the pain that infects

I have failed him so

I know that now

he speaks no words but I know

the silence in his voice in stronger now

I need to hear

free me

I'm sorry

I shall not fail you

give me one more turn now

I shall bring him to you

he grins at me now

his golden brow raised

he waves me off

and in shadow I hide

back from my dreams

I seek the one I need

the boy with that hair

that grin

that fair skin

I seek my prey with vigor

come to me

yugi moto

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

I walked closer to the gym, my friends in tow. I didn't know what to expect, but something told me it was about the incident with Kaiba. Turning the corner, just before I entered the double doors, I heard Ganji's voice. "Yugi?" I faced him, my purple eyes unsure of my fate. I didn't know what he wanted from me. He was just a new kid, someone that didn't understand the ropes.

I didn't reply because I had nothing to say to him. Tea looked at me, her eyes filled with confusion and then suddenly she was gone, as well as my other friends. He saw the confused look on my face. "They were just a vison, nothing real. Your friends don't like me. We have to talk, Yugi. It's about Seto. He's gone."

I nodded. I figured as much, but I thought he might have just been at work. I told him what I thought. "No. He's with someone with more power than you can think of. And he has someone very dear to you. It's the only way to get him out of there."

Only one name popped in my mind. "Yami."


	13. Save me from myself

_Well the day that I am typing this out is the day that Hurricane Wilma hit Southwest Florida. I just happen to LIVE in SWFL. But I must say this: THANK GODS FOR LAPTOPS! oh yeah! I'm just listening to my computer's MP3player and having fun. I have just been inspired to write to yet another fan fic. Oh yeah I'm so smart. Anyway, you have Wilma to thank for me giving you yet another chapter to "You Stayed." As of late the plot line has been twisting in my head. I SOOOOO need to write this fic. OMG! heh. Anyhooters, all my other fics are kinda at a standstill. Alrina, my muse, hasn't really been working her magic on the other fics. But I think she's making me write oneshots that are slowing working on my juices._

_I won't keep you that long now. Here are the reviews. Um, I know we're not really suppose to do this, but oh well. here's chapter 13 of "You Stayed."_

* * *

**_RikaAida_**

_Thanks for the review. It's been a while since I've updated this, I know. But I'm getting back into my groove. Alrina has been helping me out. It doesn't help that I'm bored out of my mind because a "hurricane" is on it's way. Thanks for the really sweet compliments. I don't try to rhyme. I just write what my fingers feel I need to write. Just write what comes to your heart._

* * *

Thinking about the days gone by

I can't help but think I'm left to die

I need something to hold me back

to show me I'm really there

I can't live on with these thoughts in my head

I can't seem to understand what it is they have said

I'm lost in shadow

and lost in light

I lost my love in a worthless fight

I can't help but cry from the losses I have

but I can cry for the things I have left

nothing is there in my worthless shade

my crimes,

my pains,

my sins,

my blames

I need to be there to feel the numbness

I need to have you to love

thinking about the days gone by

I can't help to think I need you to survive

I love you darling, my sweet

now save me from myself

* * *

_**o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o**_

Marik tapped his finger on the glass, his curious eyes watching the fish swimming around in the bowl. "Everything is as planned, correct, Cody?" He turned his dark gaze to the young man that stood at the front of his desk.

"Yes. We just need Kaiba to find Ganji and Yugi. Then all is set." Cody was afraid of Marik; just about everyone was. It was wise to just did what he told you to do, or you'd be dead, or worse.

"And the boy's friends?" Marik said, his cold chilling voice giving Cody goosebumps on his arms. He leaned forward, his pale complexion shining in the room from the bit of light that crept in through the blinds. His eyes held two different shades: a dark lavender and a light purple.

"Taken care of. They won't be able to stop Yugi from trying to save the Pharaoh."

"Good. And what of Ganji?" Marik began to make a small temple of his fingers, entrapping Cody within it.

"He's somewhere, sir. We can't seem to find him." Cody knew then that was a big mistake to say.

"Excuse me?" Marik shot up and glared at the boy in front of him.

"I'm sorry-" But his words were cut short as Cody began to explain himself

"I don't want to hear that! If you want to hide something, hide it in plain sight! Check the school grounds! He's around here somewhere!"

Cody nodded, rushing out of the room as quickly as his legs allowed. This time he couldn't come back unless he found Ganji. But where was the boy?


	14. Just no more

Going through a rough time at the moment. I just wrote this and thought it'd make a good chapter 14. Enjoy.

RikaKida - Thanks. You're a good friend. Miss talking to you on AIM. But that's okay I suppose.

* * *

Marik looked over the papers on his desk. All of them poems that the little Pharaoh has written in the past year since the disappearence of the dear Yami. Most of them were very angsty. The dark spirit was surprized that Yugi could be so dark. He only smirked as he found a poem that was written the same day the young boy was found on the sidewalk of the school.

"A suicide note inpoem form. How classic. The boy is more lame than I had thought." Marik said to himself. He took the paper in his hands and looked over the words, reading them carefully. "To harbour such darkness might be useful to my plans."

* * *

No more.

I don't think I'd be able to handle it any longer.

Please no more thoughts,

no more dreams,

no more worries,

no more screams.

No more sorrow,

no more pain,

no more faults,

no more stains.

No more tears,

no more lies,

no more " I hate you"s,

no more cries.

No more waiting,

no more never knowing,

no more sitting still,

no more going.

Just stay here with me,

just stay in one place,

so I can find you one day,

and just see your face.

I need something to hold me,

I need something to laugh about,

I need something to show me,

I need something to smile.

No more emptiness,

no more death,

no more quitting,

no more to tell.

Just no more to handle,

just no more to take,

just no more to be missing,

just no more life.

No more is what I need.

Just no more.

Listen to me.

Before I go.

No more to hold,

no more to see,

no more kisses,

no more hugs,

no more to hold me back.

Just no more.


End file.
